Electronic communication (messaging, chat, social media, etc.) is an increasingly popular method for users to engage with each other and to document memories. Electronic communications including photos have become a preferred means of communication because digital photographs generally take less time to create than a written message. Similarly, visual messages are capable of effectively communicating more than a typical written message. A “selfie” is an incredibly popular type of digital self-portrait that generally includes a headshot of the picture taker. Users commonly take and share selfies via social media; often several times a day. Social media co-users then view the shared selfies and typically engage in a minimum level of social media activity related to the selfie. For example, a social media co-user may “like” the selfie, or comment on the selfie (e.g., “Looking good!”).
As communicating with digital photographs has gained popularity, so too have image effects. Image effects are special digital effects applied to digital photographs that make digital photograph more interesting, fun, and/or engaging. For example, image effects include filters and masks as well as changing displayed colors, adding text, altering the appearance of people or articles, adding additional graphics or animations, and so forth. Conventional image effects and techniques, however, typically are static and lack functionality. Furthermore, conventional systems can create a noticeable lag or latency in the presentation of image effects.